Lego Star Wars Wiki:IRC
The Lego Star Wars Wiki IRC channel serves as a place for general discusion about the Lego Star Wars Wiki, as well as a method of quickly notifying admins about vandalism in progress or asking questions. NOTE:Most of the instructions on this page were copied from Wookieepedia Rules The rules for #legostarwars IRC are simple: #'Don't be a jerk.' You will never be asked to be "nice," and personal attacks are unpreventable in IRC. But as a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. Vicious abuse is grounds for sanctions. #'No whining.' Users who ask for something from another IRC user and are refused it should not stoop to complaining, which is grounds for sanctions. It is acceptable to be persistent, but in a mature manner. #'No spamming.' The meaning should be obvious. Don't say the same thing six times because no one is responding to you. Don't keep yammering on about a subject nobody cares about. #'Ops=admins.' In general, the people with @ symbols (or however your client denotes ops) are administrators. If they're around, then there is an official presence to consult and there are people enforcing the rules. There are exceptions, as not all administrators feel the need to "wear a badge" in IRC, and some ops may not be admins. Ops can also be trusted users and experienced Wikians, system processes or helpful bots. How to join For advanced users: irc.freenode.net #legostarwars irc://irc.freenode.net/legostarwars For others: You can either use the standard Wikia web client in your web browser, or install a specialized chat program called an IRC client. These are available for a variety of platforms. Web client *Wikia has a CGI:IRC gateway for the #legostarwars channel at irc.wikia.com that lets you join the chat room from a normal web page. Just put in your username and choose "#legostarwars" from the drop-down list. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support - see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) Linux *Pidgin is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. *X-Chat Aqua is a full featured IRC client for OS X that is easy to setup and use. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Setup instructions To log in, you need to configure your client. After you log in, it is rather straightforward. The parameters are: *Server: irc.freenode.net *Channel: #legostarwars (note the correct spelling) Your web browser may be preconfigured to open IRC links in some IRC client, so you can try clicking this link: *irc://irc.freenode.net/legostarwars Most IRC clients, in particular mIRC, Miranda and X-Chat, have "Freenode" in the default network list, you only need to select it. After you are connected to the server, type /join #legostarwars in the reply box and press Enter. Category:Lego Star Wars Wiki